T.35
The T.35 'was the standard territorial and military gas mask of the REI (''Regio Esercito Italiano, royal Italian Army) from 1935 until the adoption of the M59. This mask was widely issued from 1935 until the early '60s to soldiers, civil protection, firefighters and industries. The latest T.35s were issued was around the late '70s. |country = |period = 1935 onwards|issued = Italian Red Cross |manufacturer = Pirelli I.A.C. Superga SIGLA Spasciani|country-used = 1935|next = M59 F.T.35 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ P.C. 40|name-long = Modello territoriale 35|name-en = Territorial model 35|weight = ~1 Kg in the standard kit}} Mask overview The mask is composed of the following parts: The faceblank, made of moulded rubber, has the following parts attached to it: * the housing for the exhale valve * the metal threaded piece that allows the filter to be screwed in and houses the intake valve * the eyepieces * the straps The inhale valve allows filtered air in from the filter and does not allow exhaled air to go back out from the filter again. Said rubber valve is housed in the metal threaded piece. The exhale valve allows exhaled air to go outside and prevents poisoned air to get in. It's made of rubber, it opens under the light pressure of exhaling and closes hermetically under the negative pressure produced by the inhalation. It can be easily inspected and possibly replaced by unscrewing the lid of its housing. The eyepieces are made of "Triplex" glass, which itself is composed of two glass layers and a thin sheet of cellulose. This kind of glass prevents poisoned air to get into the mask even after being hit, as only the outside layer of glass would be shattered and the other two layers would maintain the seal. The glasses are affixed to the mask through aluminium frames. The elastic harness has the goal to keep the mask tightly onto the face. It is composed of 5 adjustable straps (a top one, two elastic temple ones and two elastic cheek ones) attached to the facepiece, and they gather into a nape pad. The anti-fogging disks are kept tightly onto the lenses by metal inserts and serve the purpose of maintaining good visibility. fronte.JPG|Pirelli T.35 from the front lato sinistro.JPG|Left side lato destroasafgagag.JPG|Right side internoooh1242152621362346.JPG|Inside Exhalevalve.jpg|An exhale valve from an I.A.C. T.35 Differences in production styles The T.35 designation includes two slightly different designs: * S.C.M. license n. 9 of 17th May 1935 released for I.A.C. * S.C.M. license n. 10 of 23rd November 1935 released for Pirelli The differences between these two designs are the shape of the "nose" section, the kind of rubber used and the different threaded piece, with the I.A.C. one being deeper and allowing for an internal seal to be placed without shortening the available thread. I.A.C. facepieces have either a single or a double layer of rubber fused together. Other 3 companies made T.35 masks, under either Pirelli license, I.A.C. license or a mix of the two. Superga and Spasciani made T.35 masks in the same form as the Pirelli one, the only difference being the rubber used. S.I.G.L.A, instead, used the Pirelli pattern faceblank shape with I.A.C. furniture and similar rubber. I.A.C. also made T.35 masks under Pirelli license, with mostly I.A.C. furniture (the only exception being the threaded piece) and the usual I.A.C. rubber style of production. IMG_1319.JPG|Pirelli license T.35 on the left and I.A.C. license T.35 on the right Sizes The T.35 comes in three sizes, with 1 (I) being the largest, 3 (III) being the smallest and 2 (II) being the average one. The size is marked on the left side of the mask with a roman number. IMG_1324.JPG|I.A.C. T.35 masks, from left to right, size 1, 2 and 3 Markings On the left side of the mask, besides the mask name and the size, there is the company's marking and sometimes a series of dots of varying meaning, with regular non-postwar T.35 following the same logic as M.31-33 masks: the dots indicated the year of production, following the logic of mask name's year (1935 in this case) + the number of dots (which could also not be there, meaning the mask was made in that exact year). Some other variants have dots after their name, but it's not known whether they follow a similar logic or a different one. On the right of the mask, there is the kit's register number, on the inside, under the right eyepiece, there is another register number, and on the exhale valve there's the producer's logo. The T.35 was produced by various companies during multiple years. The main producers of the T.35 were: * Pirelli * I.A.C. (Industrie Articoli Caucciù, rubber items industries) * Superga * S.I.G.L.A. (also referred to as Sacic incorrectly, as its a different branch of Pirelli located in Belgium) * Spasciani T35-IAC.png|From top left to bottom right: I.A.C., S.I.G.L.A., Pirelli, Spasciani, Superga, Pirelli (post-War production) Conservation To preserve the mask, the manual recommends wetting the exhale with a solution of 30 % of glycerine and to keep the mask in a dark, dry and cool place, with little temperature range. Kits '''Army and territorial corps Regular territorial-military kit The regular military kit, widely issued to the Army and other corps. The mask and the T.35 filter were kept in a simple hemp bag with a single strap. Inside the same bag, there were a manual, an envelope containing the anti-fogging lenses and a small box containing a spare exhale valve. When unopened, both the filter and the mask were wrapped in paper, and the tab that closes the bag was tied with a string that had the company's logo attached. Spasciani kits had their spare exhale valve and anti-fogging lenses in the same small box. testa.JPG|Pirelli T.35, with its full kit gadhhh.jpg|Spasciani T.35, with its full kit borsa.JPG|The bag borsa interno.JPG|The inside of the bag lenti anti appannanti.JPG|Anti-fogging lenses in their envelope. Note that this specific kind could be also issued to M.31-33 masks manuale.JPG|Pirelli Manual scatola valvola.JPG|The small box that contains a spare exhale valve Generic territorial kit Territorial corps that were issued the T.35 sometimes did not receive a regular kit but a variation of it, which include certainly a territorial filter (a T.35, a Pir. 35, or a Dirzepo) and either a hemp bag or a Pirelli tube carrier. The rest of the kit varied, possibly including none or some of the following: anti-fogging lenses, a manual, a spare exhale valve. Territorial kits that included a variant of the T.35 were issued with their dedicated kit instead of the above. S-l160dfh0.jpg|Various T.35 masks, one with a T.35 filter, one with a Dirzepo filter and a Pir. 35 mask with a Pir. 35 filter Navy kit The navy kit did not differ in the content of the bag, the only notable differences are the filter, which has a paper sheet attached to it where the issue number and unit the mask was issued to. On the bag itself, there was a small pocket that allowed a tag to be put in, which showed name, issue number and unit of the owner of the mask. Early navy kits were issued with a regular T.35 bag. MASCHERA_T35_RM (1)(1356219375).jpg|Navy kit Cardboard box kit Some S.I.G.L.A. T.35R were issued with a cardboard box that had a single strap and a cardboard lid. This kit consisted of the mask, the filter, an envelope containing the anti-fogging lenses and a small box containing a spare exhale valve. 41598650_1685792574882796_9105719770082181120_n.jpg|Cardboard box kit M.42 kit This War-time kit had the same accessories as the regular kit, but it was issued with an M.42 filter (supposedly, as most were issued with a T.35 filter) and an M.42 bag. The M.42 bag had extra pockets at the front and one in the back; they allowed better storage of the kit and the possibility to keep a protective sheet. gaasgaha.jpg|T.35-SIR with an M.42 kit T35SIR..jpg|T.35-SIR with an M.42 kit 40031639 10217905494615488 1058721206674391040 n.jpg|M.42 bag 14907241 995073047288089 6687788869451770515 n.png|M.42 filter U.N.P.A. kit The U.N.P.A. was issued with uniquely marked T.35 masks and T.35 filter, the latter of which could have been either yellow or the regular brown. The carrier used was either the metal one or the regular hemp bag. A11.jpg|U.N.P.A. kit with the metal carrier 20150422_184820.jpg|U.N.P.A. kit with the T.35 hemp carrier 20150422_184825.jpg|U.N.P.A. mask marking 20150422_184835.jpg|U.N.P.A. marked filter 57d.jpg|A U.N.P.A. uniform, note the T.35 carrier Post-War kit After the war, the mask was usually issued with the same kit as the regular one. Training kits were issued usually with an SCM-41 filter or a T.35 one. training late '50s.jpg|Post-War T.35 training kit. Note the SCM-41 filter 19260704 1215257165269675 3180606459616446429 n.jpg|SCM-41 filter 30741360_1499308273531228_6110203604105166848_n.jpg|Sealed SCM-41 filter Civilian Civilian T.35 variants sold had their own companies' dedicated kit, while freely issued civilian masks had standard kits, regardless of the producer. These kits can be seen in the variants section of this page. IMG_1593.JPG.jpg|I.A.C. civilan P.C. 35 IMG_1529.JPG.jpg|Pirelli civilian Pir. 35 Industry Industrial T.35 masks were issued with a range of different kits, which depended on the customer's choice. The filter was usually an industrial one specific to the threat faced, but sometimes T.35 masks and their variants used industrially still sported their original filter. Large filters like the Tubin usually had a hose and a cage carrier to carry them around. Sometimes T.35 masks were issued with the regular hemp bag, other times with a metal box. Some kits also had anti-fogging lenses and filter use timers. s-l1600.jpgafagg - Copia.jpg|T.35 with hose, Tubin filter and cage carrier asdffhhh - Copia.jpg|T.35 with Dirin filter asfdfgdfgdsfgsfff.jpg|T.35 with Dirin industrial filter 13669680_908307632631298_2532283401535981768_n.jpg|Dirin industrial filter Fire brigade The pre-War fire brigade T.35 kits usually consisted of a military T.35 with a regular T.35 filter and a T.35 bag marked "V.V.F.". After the War, the mask used were mostly Post-War production T.35 mask with Dirin 600U filters. 45184915_1753848604743859_2765309427899695104_n.jpg|Fire brigade T.35 kit 49571309_510742919428599_1528293769307226112_n.jpg|Post-War T.35 in the configuration it would be used by firefighters in the early '50s. Note the Dirin 600U filter 14915141_998559513606109_1231189143689185991_n.jpg|Dirin 600U filter Spanish recovery After the end of the Spanish Civil War, the government set out to gather all of the various gas equipment issued by both sides, in an effort to re-issue said equipment in a standardized way. A lot of T.35 kits went through this process, which consisted of: replacing broken or damaged valves with Pirelli spare pieces for both Pirelli and IAC masks, re-wiring and adding extra tape at the connections with the intake and outtake sections in case it was needed, and adding a label stating the recovery origin on the filter. s// //T.35 filters// Use in Hungary T.35 masks sold to Hungary were often issued with a territorial kit. The filters used were commonly the T.35 filter and in rare occasions Dirzepest filters (Pirelli filter). If there was no dedicated filter available, a rubber ring was added to the thread to be able to mount Hungarian filters (34M filters, 51M/60M filters, Medicor industrial filters). Variants Italian military variants T.35R The T.35R was a variant of the regular T.35 that differed only in the use of a double layer of rubber, with black rubber on the inside and a lighter-toned one on the outside (usually dark beige). This variant was produced during the War. This change in rubber was made due to the limited amount of natural rubber in Italy in that period, which led to the partial use of synthetic rubber in this variant. image.jpgsghsh.jpg|I.A.C. T.35R shscvcvv.jpg|S.I.G.L.A. T.35R dscn3339i_1.jpg|S.I.G.L.A. T.35R marking T.35Rs The T.35Rs was a variant of the regular T.35 that differed only in the use of a double layer of rubber, with black rubber on the inside and grey rubber on the outside. This variant, like the T.35R, was produced during the War and it was made with synthetic rubber due to the lack of natural rubber, but in this case, there was no natural rubber at all, with the valves being the only exception. Furthermore, the nape pad was simplified to make it cheaper to produce. T-35 Rs..jpg|Pirelli T.35Rs Agasgvvvvvvvvvv.jpg|Superga T.35Rs image.jpgahghaaa.jpg|I.A.C. T.35Rs Immagine 063.jpg|T.35Rs marking from a S.I.G.L.A. sample 72487750_3457850924255635_1877268056904826880_n.jpg|S.I.G.L.A. T.35Rs with a curious marking error: the "S" is reversed T.35-SIR This variant of the T.35 was made using a new kind synthetic rubber and sported an M.42 filter (alternatively a T.35 one) and the upgraded M42 satchel. 69306959_2185318141596901_539963816734097408_n.jpg|T.35-SIR with an M.42 kit s-l1600agagaggeee.jpg|slightly deformed T.35-SIR from the front 68726066_2185318184930230_3352152018100682752_n.jpg|T.35-SIR marking F.T.35 Fonica Territoriale 35, ''Territorial phonic 35 ''main article: ''F.T.35 This variant had a trumpet in front of the exhale valve to enhance the voice of the user and was provided with a Tissot system to prevent fogging. Those kinds of masks were used by the Navy. F.T.35 masks were produced by Pirelli, Spasciani, S.I.G.L.A. and I.A.C., the latter of which marked them as T.35F. and used a slightly different facepiece mould. Those masks were issued with a navy kit. FT35..jpg|Pirelli F.T.35 T.35.F..jpg|I.A.C. T.35F. Note the unique mould of the facepiece '''Civilian variants' P.C. 35 |country = |countries-issued = 1935|issued = Italian Red Cross |manufacturer = I.A.C.|previous = P.C. 34}}The P.C. 35 '''was the 9'th gas mask [[Civilian S.C.M. licenses|approved by the S.C.M. (''Servizio Chimico Militare, chemical military service)]] on 17 May 1935. The P.C. 35 was I.A.C.'s civilian counterpart to the military T.35. It differed from the aforementioned by having only one layer of rubber and a slightly different pattern of nape pad. Its kit comprised of the mask, its dedicated P.C. 35 filter, its manual, a training thread, an envelope containing the anti-fogging lenses, a small box containing a spare exhale valve and a dedicated bag, which was identical to the T.35 one except for a pocket in the front that served the purpose of keeping the anti-fogging lenses. IMG_1593.JPG|Full kit IMG_1619s.JPG|Right side IMG_1572.JPG|Inside IMG_1622.JPG|Marking IMG_1603.JPG|P.C. 35 filter. Note that the text was written using either white or black paint IMG_1596.JPG|Manual IMG_1597.JPG|Anti-fogging lenses IMG_1601.JPG|Training thread IMG_1626sf.JPG|Spare exhale valve IMG_1625.JPG|Satchel. Note the extra pocket at the front for storing the anti-fogging lenses Pir. 35 |country = |countries-issued = 1936|issued = Italian Red Cross |manufacturer = Pirelli}}The Pir. 35 'was the '''10'th gas mask [[Civilian S.C.M. licenses|approved by the S.C.M. (Servizio Chimico Militare, chemical military service)]] on 23 November 1935. The Pir. 35 was Pirelli's civilian T.35 variant. It was virtually identical to its military counterpart. Its kit comprised of the mask, its dedicated Pir. 35 filter, its manual, a small box containing a spare exhale valve and either a dedicated T.35-style bag (different from the military one because of the addition of two extra pockets at the front) or a metal tube carrier, depending on the buyer's needs. IMG_1529.JPG|Pir. 35 kit (without the spare exhale valve and the manual) IMG_1552.JPG|Right side IMG_1567.JPG|Inside IMG_1559.JPG|Marking IMG_1530.JPG|Pir. 35 filter IMG_1534.JPG|Pir. 35 filter (different marking style) IMG_1543.JPG|Dedicated bag IMG_1537.JPG|S.C.M. approval's testification paper '''R.S. 37 |country = |countries-issued = 1937|issued = Italian Red Cross |manufacturer = Spasciani}}The R.S. 37 'was the '''16'th gas mask [[Civilian S.C.M. licenses|approved by the S.C.M. (Servizio Chimico Militare, chemical military service)]] on 1 March 1937. The R.S. 37 was Spasciani's civilian T.35 variant. It was provided with a dedicated R.S. 37 filter, a small paper box (containing a spare exhale valve a spare inhale valve and anti-fogging lenses), its manual and a T.35-style bag. R.S. 37 masks made during 1940 or later are manufactured to a lesser standard, with cheaper rubber, head-harness, exhale valve cover and in some cases with differently coloured furniture. 72049299_2276666765795371_8105498491880472576_n.jpg|R.S. 37 with its full kit '''P.C. 40 popolazione civile 40,' ''civil population 40 ''main article: ''P.C. 40 The P.C. 40 was the cheapest variant of the T.35 ever devised, and it was issued for free to the civilian population in case of a real threat of chemical attacks. It had thinner rubber, cellulose glasses and aluminium parts. After the war, the P.C. 40 started being produced to a higher standard, but the purpose of this Post-War variant is unknown. IMG_1369.JPG|Pirelli P.C. 40 kit Testadhdffsafdfg.JPG|Post-war variant '''Post-War production After the War, the pre-War T.35 was still widely issued and many masks were used as surplus by industries. But yet, new T.35 variants were devised and used, mostly by industries and non-military corps, as the Army still had plenty of T.35 masks to use. Post-War Pirelli T.35 masks After the war, T.35 masks made by Pirelli were manufactured with a new kind of rubber and were mostly used by industries and firefighters. First version The first type of post-War Pirelli T.35 production was almost the same as the original, just made to a better standard with the newly implemented rubber compound. 43950290_702292186787119_477210595033088000_n.jpg|Post-War T.35, first variant 12046921_820045744790821_7375024536523802532_n.jpg|Post-War T.35 marking, first variant Second version The second version of the post-war Pirelli T.35 had some slight differences to its predecessor, as the regular straps system was replaced in favour of a hook system and full rubber straps. T35postwar.PNG|Post-War T.35, second variant 200768225118_ANTIGAS LATO T 35.jpg|Post-War T.35, second variant Post-War RS-37 After the end of the war Spasciani made an updated version of the R.S. 37 with rubber straps exclusively for industrial use. Rs37sdggggg.jpg|Industrial RS-37 Rs371.jpg|Industrial RS-37 with a dirin filter Hooded variants SIP 6 The SIP 6 was a hooded variant of the T.35, and it was made with white rubber. The mask sported a hook system with rubber straps outside its rubberized hood, which could be made impermeable with "revisite" if requested. This mask was used by industries when there was a risk of corrosive splashes. s-l1600.jpgafagg - Copia (2).jpg|SIP 6, from a post-War Pirelli catalogue Spanish refurbished variants |country = |manufacturer = Pirelli/IAC (facepiece) La Marañosa (refurbishment and kit)|issued = }}sample text refurbished T.35 Service life Development During the late '20s-early '30s the Italian Army was seeking renovation in its chemical protection equipment. The first mask adopted after the Small Box Respirator was the Penna in 1928, which was widely adopted in the Army. Because of its flaws, after 2 years the Army was seeking renovation again. Furthermore, there was a push to prepare the civilian population for possible chemical attacks. These factors led to the creation of 3 kinds of masks, with different price ranges and purpose: * The M.31 was adopted as the main military mask, and its price was higher than 80 lire (Italy's currency at the time) per piece, which was a lot, but that kind of mask could protect the wearer for a very long time * The P.C. 30 was adopted as the main civilian mask, with its price being 30 to 40 lire per piece. Its duration was much shorter, but it still worked well enough for passive use * The T.32 was developed as an intermediate mask, cheaper than the military type but sturdier than the civilian mask, made for use with trained non-combatant personnel, from which derives its designation as a "maschera territoriale" (territorial mask). The T.32 saw some use but it was later dropped for newer models. During the Pr.C. 33 was adopted, and it was used in the same manner as the T.32, but mostly for propaganda purposes. Pr.C. 33-reference.jpg|T.32 being tested while wearing a chemical suit prc33inuse1935.JPG|Pr.C. 33 in use, 1935, Trieste During the following years, the two main companies selling gas masks to the Army (Pirelli and I.A.C.) provided two similar designs for a new territorial/civilian mask with a chin-mounted filter, respectively the P.C. 34 and the T.33. Eventually, a successor was made for each of those, and as both designs were fit for their purpose, in 1935 they would be officially adopted under the same designation, T.35. 1383_1934_449.jpg|1934 air-raid protection exposition. In this picture, previous versions of the I.A.C. T.35 can be seen alongside an SCBA and various chemical suits T33_..jpg|T.33 gas mask, predecessor of the Pirelli T.35 Adoption This new mask was fit for multiple porpuses, and because of that was widely issued to most places were a gas mask was needed: the fire brigade, the UNPA (Unione Nazionale Protezione Antiaerea, ''national air-raid protection union) and the Carabinieri (military police) were all issued this mask. The Army initially issued only some of these masks, but later it replaced most of the other masks on service, even though the M.31 and the M.33 kept being used alongside the T.35. '''1937, night-time air-raid protection training' 1937sdfgdhggdfsqqqqqqqqdfgdhfh.jpg 1937sdgdhssssssssssssssfffffdsdfsdf.jpg 1937sdfgd ghfghfgbdsf gedfgvdg s rthrfjhtyuooipppppppp.jpg 1937dfhbfgmjkghkghkghk.jpg 1937sdhgjkkkkghdfgsdfsdtdzfvgd dfvdfgvdgs.jpg '1942, UNPA training' T.35-esercitazione 2.JPG T.35-esercitazione.JPG 1942unpasdfgbdfgthjrfjxx.jpg Various other instances of the T.35 being used unpa_001_esercitazione.jpg|UNPA training unpa, 1941, germania forse.JPG|UNPA training in Germany, 1941 1940.JPG|Soldiers training, 1940. The helmets are probably made of aluminium for parades and propaganda 10394569_10202378611061321_8631872631711310333_n.jpg|Soldiers training with an AA machine gun and T.35 masks 1942.JPG|Red cross training for a possible chemical attack, 1942 56426945_1018877411655629_4256290935110893568_n.jpg|A soldier wearing a T.35 and a chemical suit Navy The Navy, which at the time had issued various masks (R.M.2, R.M.3, R.M.F.), adopted the T.35 only for terrestrial duties. To better fit the Navy's needs, a modified variation of the T.35 incorporating the same phonic device as the R.M.F. was devised and adopted as the F.T. 35. Later, the R.M.F. 35 would be made with features from both the R.M.F. and the F.T. 35. 1941.jpg|An Italian sailor wearing his typical outfit, 1941. The gas mask bag on his chest probably carried an R.M.F. 35, an R.M.3 or an earlier variant of either Conflicts sample text colonial use scw The first major conflict this mask saw use in was the Spanish Civil War. Italian soldiers fighting there were usually issued with a T.35, an M.33, an M.31 or, on rare occasions, with a Penna respirator. 172399509_151569975.jpg|I.A.C. T.35 with a replaced intake piece 172399509_151569940.jpg|The same mask seen from the outside During the Second World War, the T.35 was brought in every battlefield alongside the M.31 and the M.33, but it never saw real use, as no gas was ever dropped during the conflict. 16002931_1300527923319070_1753814886861740606_n.jpg|Abandoned Italian gas masks (including T.35s) after the second El Alamein battle, 1942 Post-War military and territorial corps' use After the end of the War, the Army ruled M.31 and M.33 masks out of service and stuck with only T.35s alongside American M9A1s. These masks were used by every branch until the adoption of the M59, which slowly replaced them in every place, starting from the Army. The latest the T.35 was seen being used by any military corp was during the late '70s. Sghaagag.JPG|Post-War T.35 being used with a Dirin 600U filter by a special radioactivity detection unit 68699759_2311050415647483_5398288826055524352_n.jpg|T.35 masks with chemical suits training during the '60s. Note the use of SCM-41 filters 69254007_2311050478980810_957275397697830912_n.jpg|A picture from the same training 1976 disastro del Seveso.jpg|Seveso disaster, 1976. A Carabiniere wears a T.35 with a T.35 filter. This kit probably didn't protect him much, as the filter had long since expired Civilian use and further development The T.35, or more precisely, the Pir. 35 and the P.C. 35, were allowed to be sold directly to civilians, as other masks already were. Those models were required to show S.C.M.'s license on the side of the mask. After some time, Spasciani presented its own civilian T.35, which was the R.S. 37, a licensed copy of the Pirelli pattern. During 1940 a new type of T.35 was sold directly by the State to the civilian population in case of a real threat of chemical attacks, it was much cheaper and had thinner rubber, cellulose glasses and aluminium parts. The designation was P.C. 40 and it was produced by Pirelli, S.I.G.L.A. and Superga. After the War, P.C. 40s were produced with a different kind of rubber and Triplex glasses, for an unknown motive. A successor of this was devised and produced, with a rubber harness sporting a hook system and integral Tissot tubes, its designation was P.C. 50 and its use was as mysterious as the post-War P.C. 40. 10394028 10202437810781277 2070415532068646836 n.jpg|Gas masks for sale, including T.35 variants IMG_1379.JPG|Wartime P.C. 40 Testadhdffsafdfg.JPG|Post-War P.C. 40 51742063_465229070681191_8965664064835420160_n.jpg|P.C. 50 Industrial use Before the War, T.35 masks were used in industry as much as other industrial masks, and they were issued with threat specific filters. After the War though, there was a great surplus of military masks, and those became widely used in various industries, some times with threat-specific filters, some times with regular T.35 ones. New variants were devised and used, before and after the war, such as the SIP 6, the hooded variant. After the years, T.35 masks and their variants were slowly ruled out of industrial use. 53439542_348709872412453_5568381535410716672_n.jpg|T.35 with T.35 filter in use IMG 0770.JPG|Various masks used in the Perticara sulfur mine. Note the various T.35 masks, including a Pir.35 with its filter Dfpy63761.jpeg|IAC T.35 (or alternatively a P.C. 35) being used in Maghera with an industrial filter, 1973 Hungarian use The first masks were imported by Légoltalmi Kft. (Air defence Co.) alongside with other Italian Pirelli masks like T.33 and S.I.P. 3 with T.35 and Dirzepest filters as early as 1936. After the Bled agreement of 22 August 1938 Italy gifted some masks to Hungary. On 16 January 1939, the T.35 and T.33 with T.35 and Dirzepest filters went into service by Légoltalmi liga (the predecessor of Polgári védelem - Civil Defence) and Magyar Posta (Hungarian Post) as Gumi munkagzálarc or Mg. gázálarc (Rubber work gas mask). The price was the same as the M. gázálarc; 23 Pengő with bag or 18,50 Pengő with cardboard carrier. After the war the mask was used in the industry until the 1960s. 31452.jpg|1 January 1939, T.35 being worn in Hungary 2019-10-27.png|Public transport conductor in Budapest 1939. 01110104.jpg|Légoltalmi liga worker on a 3 wheel car in Budapest. 2019-11-21 (2).png|T.35 bag can be seen on the hip of Légoltalmi liga worker. (Budapest 1939) MTI-FOTO-a2FFM0YyVngvbjdsT1BiUUlhSEY4Zz09.jpg|T.35 being used with 51M/60M filters (front left and on the back), the person on the right has the same kit and a 34M mask MTI-FOTO-dEtVd3ZnUTFNYmVsVytIMXN4QS8rUldkeXQ1VnJaenVmd3J6ZDExS3Mraz0.jpg|T.35 masks with 34M filter based yellow "E" industrial filter. Those masks require a rubber ring to be added to fit that kind of filters Spanish use sample text Spanish Civil War copy |issued = |manufacturer = Unknown|country-used = Spain|image = 20799151 1267374166724641 7972036151211822322 n.jpg}}Around the time of the Spanish Civil War, some local shops made knockoff versions of the T.35. Those had a 42 mm thread and were used by the Republicans mainly. bootleg mask T.35 and the Media The T.35 was so widespread that if found its way into multiple pieces of media, mostly Italian ones but with a few exceptions, some of which are listed below: * The T.35 can be commonly found in Fallout 4 as the gas mask with goggles, ''although its presence there would be unlikely in real life, even without the hindrance of total atomic annihilation. * A slightly inaccurate representation on the T.35 can be found in Battlefield 5 as the headpiece of the "Alpini" skin set. Note that the filter used is a French civilian one, which would not fit in the thread. * The T.35 can be seen worn by Cristina Blackwater (model) in the ''Blood Shake musical video by Dope D.O.D and Salmo. 14616-0-1464977833.png|The "gas mask with goggles", as seen in Fallout 4 index.jpgdfjh.jpg|The T.35 as seen in Battlefield V. Note that both the filter and helmet are historically inaccurate. Screenshot 20170213-193949.png|T.35 in the Blood Shake music video Videos * 1958 colour video of firefighters training T.35 masks with DIRIN 600U filters can be seen after the 1:16 mark. * 1935 Chemical protection exhibit The T.35 was shown for the first times in these exhibitions * 1942 air-raid training T.35 masks can be seen amongst other masks in various scenes. * Training in the mountains during the Second World War T.35 masks can be seen in the first part of this short video. * Italian girls of the GIL parading, 1939 in the streets T.35 masks can be seen after 0:42 mark. * 1973, Porto Maghera's strike to complain about the mandatory use of gas masks Various masks, including the T.35, can be seen being worn by protesters. I.A.C. P.C. 35 manual 001asdasada.jpg 002dfgddddddddddddddd.jpg 003aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagg.jpg 004aaasddddddasdahhh.jpg 005aaaaaadddfffffggghhhh.jpg 006aaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddsdsdsdsda.jpg 007aaaasssssssssssssslòpòpòpò.jpg Pirelli T.35 manual The pictures used in this manual are actually of a T.32 and not a T.35, but those two masks don't differ operationally so the same pictures could be used multiple times. 001cccccccccc.jpg 002kkkkkkk.jpg 003aaaa.jpg 004ffasaf.jpg 005aadhhhhhh.jpg 006lllllllllllllllllll.jpg 007lll.jpg 008lll.jpg 009aaa.jpg 010.jpg 011ggggasgadg.jpg Spasciani T.35 manual Spasciani-made manuals used pictures taken by Pirelli. 1aaaa.jpg 2aaaaggg.jpg 3ggwp.jpg 4aaagg.jpg 5gg.jpg 6ggww.jpg 7qqeqhjdfgdfgdfg.jpg Pirelli Pir.35 manual Pretty much identical to its military counterpart, with the exception of the name used. 1sasa.jpg 2sasa.jpg 3sasa.jpg 4sasa.jpg 5sasa.jpg 6sasa.jpg 7sasa.jpg 8sasa.jpg Spasciani R.S. 37 manual under construction dfgjhgkgfhk Post-War T.35 unit manual under construction q Category:Italy Category:World War II Era Mask Category:Full Face Masks Category:Civilian Gas Masks Category:Military Gas Masks Category:Cold War Era Mask Category:Interwar Era Mask Category:Industrial Mask Category:Hungary Category:Spain